poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Megatron talk to the Fallen
This is the scene where Megatron talk to the Fallen in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. and Megatron fly from Earth and arrive inside the ship called the Nemesis on the planet of Charr. Megatron turns to robot mode and lands with Ryvine Megatron: Starscream, I'm home. Ryvine Sparkle: Twivine. I'm here! Twivine Sparkle: Brother! I am so happy to see you in one piece. Starscream: Lord Megatron! I was so relieved upon your resurrection. Ryvine Sparkle: You left your leader to die on that planet Earth! Starscream: Only to spawn our new army. The Fallen creates it. After all in Megatron's absence, someone has to take command. grabs Starscream and pins him to a wall Megatron: So disappointing. Ryvine Sparkle: I think you need to get the idea, Starscream. Megatron is the real leder Starscream: Hatchlings! Careful! Fragile! Megatron: Even in death, there is no command but mine. Ryvine Sparkle: And you could wait till Transformers 3. Plus, he has a chat with his master. see Ryvine kneeling Ryvine Sparkle: Megatron's master and follower of my mentor, Unicron, my friend Megatron and I failed you on Earth. The Allspark has been destroyed. And without it... Megatron: Our race will perish. The Fallen: Oh, you have much to learn, Ryvine the friend of Xehanort and my disciple. The cube is merely a vessel. Its power, it's knowlage can never be destroyed. It can only transform. Megatron: How is that possible? The Fallen: It has been absorbed by a Prime-Prince, the purple pony, and a human child. The key to saving our race now lies within their minds. Ryvine Sparkle: My nemesis has the power of the Allspark? I would know it can change form. Megatron: Well then let me strip the red armor from his body. Including the flesh from the boy and squeeze the life from the purple one. The Fallen: Then you and Ryvine will, my apprentice. In time. For millennia, I've dreamed for my return to that wretched planet where I too was once betrayed by Ryantessa and the Primes, I called my brothers. Only a Prime and an Alicorn can defeat me. And now, only five remain. Megatron: Optimus. He protects the Prime-Prince, Ryan, and the boy. Ryvine Sparkle: The princesses of the sun, the moon, love, and friendship. They know a Train-Prime named OpThomas Prime, who we thought dead after the distriction of Cybertron. The Fallen: Then the boy and the Prime-Prince will lead us to him. And revenge will be ours. Ryvine Sparkle: Yes. like Mal arrives with Twivine Starscream: The boy will not escape us. We have him in our sights. Twivine Sprakle: And I know that Darkar needs you and Megatron for a trio called the Trixicons. Starscream: Without more Energon, the hatchlings will keep dying. Ryvine Sparkle: We notice, Starscream. the Fallen Master. Why did Ryantocka or who-ever-his name is, betray you? The Fallen: Ryantessa is the Con Deceiver, Ryvine. Since we built the harvester on Earth. Megatron: The Harvester, my liege? The Fallen: Ryantessa and the dinatiy of Primes built a machine to harvest energy by destroying the universes many suns. But, Ryantessa and my brothers were weak and afraid to use the harvester on inhabited star systems. Only I was able to do what was nessacsery. The only way to turn the harvester on is the Matrix of Leadership. But, Ryantessa and my brothers betrayed me by hiding the relic and the harvester. Without Energon, I was forced to leave Earth and abandon the Harvester to the humans who infested it. The Harvester is close somewhere on Earth. Find the clues and the machine, Ryvine and I will bestow upon you the powers of the dynasty. Like Ryan, you too and Megatron shall be a Prime. Ryvine Sparkle: Yes! Score! Thank you, master. You won't regret it. Megatron Megatron, meet up with Dr. Cortex on Earth. We got an Easter hunt to do. looks at Starscream and to Ryvine Starscream: So, we will meet him on Earth. Big deal. Let's go. transforms to jet mode and flies off with Ryvine Twivine Sparkle: We will find another source of Energon ourselves. Even if I have to rip it out of my twin's body, one cell at a time. a cup of tea then drinks it and spits it out because it's hot Starscream: Careful, Twivine. That's hot. Twivine Sparkle: I knew that, Starscream. Let's fly. changes form and flies off with Twivine in the pilot seat and the Fallen sighs [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes